


Happy to Help

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Padackles Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Genevieve Cortese, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Danneel Harris, Omega Jared Padalecki, Pack Dynamics, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Misha is asked to help with the Padackles Pack when they have an issue, privacy be damned.





	Happy to Help

It was customary in the industry to keep your secondary gender private.  This was partially to protect the actor or actress from crazed fans – Alpha fans who wanted to claim the Omega actor, Omega fans who threw themselves at the Alpha actor while in heat… Things could get very messy very quickly if it was public knowledge who was who.

The other reason, from an production standpoint, was so that a show, movie, etc, wouldn’t be boycotted by certain groups of the population who hated one particular gender or another. There were always going to be Betas in the world who resented their gender, taking it out on those who were Alphas or Omegas – there were Omegas who detested all Alphas for their power – there were Alphas who looked down on Omegas and Betas alike.  Any or all of those groups could ruin the profit of a project, so it was best from a money standpoint to keep genders secret.

Even on a set, surrounded by the same, trustworthy production crew and cast members for months, sometimes years at a time, people didn’t share their genders.  It was one way to completely separate work from home for an actor, a healthy split in life.  People got suppressants, strong enough to mask their natural scents, and work was work – no discrimination.

This was why Misha was so shocked when Jensen knocked on his trailer door one day after filming.

Jensen looked nervous standing outside, glancing around the lot to make sure no one was around who could overhear their conversation.

“What’s up, Jens?” Misha asked, brow creasing in worry.

Jensen huffed a laugh, something he did when he was nervous.  “Uh, so, personal question.  You’re an Alpha, right?”

Misha’s eyes widened, looking around behind Jensen to make sure no one could hear them.  Seeing that they were truly alone and trusting Jensen completely, Misha nodded.  A sigh of relief came from Jensen’s mouth, and he turned.

“Come with me, please?”

The urgency in his voice was what had Misha following, closing his trailer behind him and running to catch up with Jensen.  They were silent as they walked, Jensen taking Misha to Jared’s trailer and opening the door without even knocking.

Once the door was closed behind them, Misha’s nostrils flared.  Heat.  There was an Omega in heat in Jared’s trailer.

Jensen was already at Jared’s bedroom door, no lights on in the room.  “You’re gonna be okay,” he cooed at the figure on the bed, grabbing a water bottle and making them drink.  “I’m gonna talk to him, we’ll get you taken care of, okay?”

A grunt sounded before Jensen came back out, protective look on his face.

“Who is that?” Misha demanded, the scent of the heat invading his every pore.  It was overwhelming him, his Alpha urges already howling to be set free.  He would normally have taken a deep breath to calm himself, but in this situation that would only make things worse.  Misha began breathing through his mouth, concentrating on Jensen as much as possible.

Jensen glanced back through the open door before answering Misha’s question.

“Jared.”

Misha’s mind was racing. “No way Moose is an Omega, Jensen.”

Jensen laughed, but cut himself off when he realized how inappropriate it was.  “Yeah, that’s what my first thought was as well.  But he is.” Jensen glanced back at the figure in bed, who Misha now knew was Jared.  “And this heat is bad, worse than he’s had in a long time.”

Misha gulped, worried for the oaf of an Omega in the next room.  “What do you need?”

Jensen motioned for Misha to join him on Jared’s couch, and the men both sat.  He sighed before speaking, obviously choosing his words carefully.  “Jared and I never could keep secret from each other what we were – especially once we moved in together.  It was a shock to me, like to you, to find out he’s an Omega.”  Jensen grinned.  “Fucking biggest Omega I’ve ever seen.”

Misha nodded in agreement before Jensen continued.  

“For years, I’ve helped him through his heats, before Gen and after, since she couldn’t always be here for him.  The four of us – Jared and Gen, me and Dani – we’ve had this little arrangement going. I help Jared through his, Gen helps Dani through hers.”

Misha thought briefly about the difficulty it must be for the two couples to be away from their partners during their Omega’s heats.  He was lucky that he didn’t film as much as the boys – he was able to be home for Vicki when she needed him.

“So,” Misha started, “why am I here?”

Jensen sighed and stood, beginning to pace as he answered.  “We, uh…things changed over the hiatus.  We decided that, mainly for the kids, we needed something stronger between us and the girls than just…what we’d always done.  The kids, all of the kids, need security.”  Jensen stopped pacing and locked eyes with Misha.  “We made a pack bond, the four of us.  Our kids will always have a mom and dad now, through the eyes of the law and nature, no matter what happens to any of us.”

He paused, swallowing before continuing.  “Gen’s the head Alpha.”

Misha nodded, understanding completely.  In a pack bond, all members of the pack would be considered family.  If there was more than one Alpha, a head Alpha would be chosen to be completely in charge.  The head Alpha could do virtually anything – mate with anyone in the pack, knot anyone in the pack.  No other Alpha would be allowed to have anyone but their own Omega.

Because Gen was head Alpha, she could take care of Danneel during her heat, but since Jared was Gen’s Omega, and Jensen was the secondary Alpha in the pack, Jensen could no longer help him.

“I need to talk to Gen,” Misha said, pulling his phone out.  Jensen nodded in agreement, watching as Misha pulled up her cell number.

“She’s waiting for your call.”

The phone rang only once, Genevieve obviously having the phone in her hand to answer.  “Misha,” she said with urgency.  “I’m assuming Jensen has spoken with you?”

Misha nodded, even though Gen couldn’t see him.  “Yes, he explained everything.  I want to help, but need you to tell me what you want.  I don’t want to disrespect you or your pack.”

Gen sighed in relief over the line, grateful that Misha was willing to help her Omega.  She must have been stressing out over this, her Omega being so far away and alone during his heat, and Misha could understand her worry.

“Misha, please take care of my Omega through his heat.  A knot every three hours will keep him able to work well enough, but please be discreet. Don’t let it go over three hours or things could get bad.”

“I understand,” Misha replied.

“I can’t thank you enough, Mish,” Gen said.  “You are a lifesaver, and we are all so grateful to you.”

“Anything to help my family,” Misha responded, locking eyes with Jensen and nodding.  Jensen sighed in relief as well.

“Oh, and Mish,” Gen said before he could go.  “Call Vicki first.  That’s an order.”

Misha smiled.  “Yes ma’am,” he replied before saying his goodbyes. He wasn’t worried about Vicki approving of this – they had an open enough relationship that he knew she would be completely okay with him helping another Omega through their heat, not to mention the fact that they’d had dozens of discussions about Misha’s two costars and how delicious they’d be in bed.  She’d want him to do it…and want all the juicy details later on.  The best and most important thing about Gen telling him to call Vicki, though, was that he had permission to share Jared’s gender with his wife, something still completely private that he might not have felt comfortable sharing otherwise.

Without putting his phone down, he dialed Vicki, giving her a very brief explanation of the situation and making sure she was okay.  Her immediate response of, “Go fuck his brains out, babe,” had him smiling and hanging up, promising her the whole story when things had calmed down.

Misha stood from the couch, approaching Jensen.  “You can stay if you want…” Misha offered, but Jensen shook his head.  His eyes showed his longing as he looked toward Jared’s form before he turned toward the door.

“No, I’m gonna take a walk. Just take care of him, yeah?”

Misha nodded.  “Of course, Jensen.  We’ll see you in a bit.”

Jensen headed out of the trailer door, locking it behind himself.  Misha took a deep breath, now that he was allowed to enjoy Jared’s scent swirling around in his lungs, before turning toward the bedroom.  He stood in the doorway for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room.

Jared laid on top of the covers, face up and completely naked and sprawled out.  He was sweating, which wasn’t really any different than normal, everyday Jared, but to see his entire body glistening in the low light had Misha’s cock swelling.

There was slick between his legs and on the bedsheets, the smell enticing enough to move Misha into the room.  Jared must have sensed the movement, because his eyes opened and met Misha’s.

“Mish?” Jared asked, confusion in his voice.  Misha immediately moved to the edge of the bed, kneeling beside Jared’s head and stroking his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“Yeah, Jared, I’m here. Jensen got me, I talked to Gen on the phone.”

Misha let the implied conversation hang between them, wanting Jared to ask for his help as well. Jared’s eyes closed for a minute, a whine coming from his throat as his hand clenched at his belly.  When the cramp seemed to have passed, Jared’s eyes opened again.

“If you talked to Gen, and you’re here…”  Jared gulped, desperation flashing across his eyes.  “Please, Alpha, I need you.”

Misha took that as everything he needed, approval now from Jared’s Alpha, his Alpha pack-mate, and himself.  Misha stood, beginning to strip as Jared squirmed on the bed before him.  In almost no time, Misha was naked, his thick cock standing straight and proud.  He climbed onto the bed hovering above Jared, fingers trailing up Jared’s sides as he settled, nudging Jared’s nose with his own.  

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Jared,” Misha cooed before kissing Jared firmly on the lips, groaning as the Omega opened his mouth to Misha’s tongue.  They continued kissing as Misha’s hand moved down to Jared’s erection, squeezing it lightly before continuing lower between Jared’s legs.

The second Misha’s fingers caught slick, Jared jerked, his body desperately wanting and needing the touch of the Alpha.  Misha continued to kiss Jared, dominating the kiss, as his fingers slipped easily into Jared’s slick hole, pumping and stretching as he went.  Jared keened into Misha’s mouth, body arching upward for friction.

Misha smiled to himself at how responsive Jared was, still wrapping his mind around the fact that this giant of a man was an Omega.  Misha’s lips left Jared’s to look down their bodies, seeing their cocks lined up next to each other.  Jared was big for an Omega, still relatively proportionate to his height, but Misha’s Alpha cock was thicker and just a bit longer.  He could already see the outline of his knot at the base, ready to play ever since Misha smelled Jared’s heat.

Jared groaned wantonly when Misha’s fingers pressed against his dilated prostate, loud now that Misha’s mouth wasn’t occupying it with kisses.  Misha panted at the sound – oh, he could get used to hearing Jared in the bedroom.  Jared’s noises brought Misha’s eyes back up to his face, watching the man’s every expression as Misha added fingers so he was pumping Jared with all four, ensuring that his thickness wouldn’t hurt the Omega.

Not that an Omega in heat couldn’t take anything an Alpha gave them, but that was beside the point. This was Jared, and Misha refused to hurt him in any way.

Finally satisfied with Jared’s preparation, Misha brought his hand up to his mouth, tasting Jared’s slick.  He groaned at the sweetness, his erection throbbing with need.

“Mish…Alpha…please…” Jared whispered, his eyes locked on Misha’s form above him.  Misha nodded, returning to the urgency of taking care of Jared and reminding himself that he’d have some more time with the Omega later on – his heat was bound to last at least a couple days, and Gen had said every three hours?

Misha backed up, sitting on his knees as he manhandled Jared to turn over, only uttering one word.  “Present.”

The Alpha authority rang through the room and Jared whined, sticking his ass into the air as best he could for Misha.  He was beautiful like this, all tan and muscle and strength…and all Omega.

Misha could have come right there if he let himself, but there was a task at hand.  He brought his hands to Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks and licking a firm stripe from his balls to his hole.  Misha pumped his tongue in and out of Jared a few times, gushes of slick covering his face, before he deemed Jared completely ready.

Misha kneeled, lining himself up with Jared and pressing in firmly, letting his entire cock sink in to the Omega in one stroke.  Jared keened, pleasure giving him goosebumps all along his skin as he squeezed around Misha.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to last long, Misha began fucking into Jared relentlessly, wrapping one arm around Jared’s chest and holding on to Jared’s hip with the other hand. Jared fell forward so that his head was in the pillows, muffled screams sounding in the room.  

In almost no time, Misha felt his knot catching on Jared’s hole, the Omega’s opening welcoming it into his body as if it were coming home.  Misha concentrated on pumping until he was completely ready, giving Jared one final order: “Come, Omega.”

Jared screamed into the pillow, his release covering the sheet below him.  His slick passage squeezed around Misha as Misha followed, an incredibly large amount of come filling up Jared’s body.  Misha’s knot locked inside, keeping them tied together as Misha spilled out his release.

Finally they stopped moving, panting to gather their wits.  As best he could, being wrapped around a giant, Misha nudged the soiled sheets out from under Jared and turned the two of them onto their sides so that Jared was Misha’s (giant) little spoon.  Jared sighed, his body already cooler and calmer than it had been when Misha arrived not a half hour earlier.

As Misha got comfortable behind Jared, ready to wait out his knot for the next half hour or so, he caught sight of Genevieve’s claiming bite mark on Jared’s inner arm, near his armpit. It was a smart place for an actor to have their mark, as it would be easy to cover with makeup when necessary, but not visible for normal upper back camera angles.

As gently as possible, Misha reached out and kissed the mark, a shudder running through Jared’s body in response.  Jared reached for Misha’s hand, twining their fingers together gently.

“Thank you, Misha,” Jared breathed, just barely loud enough for Misha to hear.  Misha squeezed Jared’s hand in response, getting comfortable on the pillow.

“Of course, Jared. Any time,” Misha whispered against Jared’s broad back, the two of them falling into a light sleep as they waited for Misha’s knot to release them.  Neither of them noticed when Jensen came to stand in the doorway, a fond look on his face at seeing his pack brother and best friend curled up together, knowing that everything would be alright.


End file.
